Love Life
by allywashere
Summary: When did it get this bad? Where we went to talking in a normal voice, constantly telling each other that we loved each other, to screaming insults at each other and arguing over something as little as doing the dishes? We do have good memories, right? Based off of the song by He is We. Song fiction. ONE SHOT


**Yes, more He is We one shots. Teddyism is contagious, just sayin'. WARNING: This is sad!  
**

**Dedication: Teddy, who has a strange obsession with He is We and pulled me into it.**

**Shout Out: Juliane, who needs to webcam chat with Teddy and I.**

_Hush now, quiet down. Do you hear my heart racing? Fallin' to my knees 'cause I've been chasing a lie._

"Would you shut up! Eddie, I'm sick and tired of us fighting!" I screamed and stomped into the bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind me. I heard the front door slam shut. He was probably going out with Ian, again.

Where is my love life going? If you can even call it that. It's more like hate life, as lame as that sounds. Eddie and I barely say kind things anymore.

I collapsed to my knees and sobbed. It was our third fight we had this week. A record, least fighting we've done in one week. But this time, he called me a useless, gold digging whore and I called him a bastard who is stuck in his past that he had with Chloe. His words cut through me like a knife, and right now it felt like I was bleeding. Slowly, painfully, dying. You'll feel better later, I thought to myself.

_I guess it hurts a bit, but I'm over it now._

When did it get this bad? Where we went to talking in a normal voice, constantly telling each other that we loved each other, to screaming insults at each other and arguing over something as little as doing the dishes? We do have good memories, right? Memories like the first time we said "I love you," to each other or our picnic our secret spot. Those memories are slowly being forgotten and being replace by the hateful words that Eddie and I exchanged to each other everyday. Our happy memories are being forgotten, as I desperately am trying to bring them back.

_Heartaches and mistakes, how many hits can a good girl take? Tired of hurting, slowly learning._

Melissa always had called me "the good girl", or "goody two shoes". How many hits can a good girl take? How many blindingly painful insults can I take? How long can I live with this dysfunctional relationship, if you can even call it that? We treat each other as if we were enemies, not lovers. When was the last time we've even said "I love you" to each other? I can't even remember.

Do I even love Eddie? If someone had asked me the question back when things were great, I would of replied with "Yes!" and a huge, cheesy smile. Now, I would have to think about it. Do I? If we really loved each other, we wouldn't be exchanging cruel, painful insults.

* * *

***A few days later***

_Irate you're too late. Look at the mess you created. First date to sight hate._

"Can't you pick up after yourself? You're such a useless bitch, Loren." He yelled at me.

That was it. I have reached my melting point. The tears were clouding my vision, but I managed to say this in a strong voice:

"I can't do this anymore."

His face fell.

"What?" His voice was weak. It shattered my heart into pieces.

"I can't do this. All we do is fight, Eddie. We scream things at each other that we promised never to do. We broke our promises to each other, Eddie." I let the tears flow.

He stepped towards me and kissed the tears off of my cheeks. I backed away. No. Nothing can make this situation any better. It already is broken. Just like our promises.

"Let us work on this. We can get through this." He begged.

I shook my head. "This can't be worked on. When was the last time we've said I love you to each other? When was the last time we actually said something nice to each other instead of screaming insults?"

"A long time," He muttered.

"Eddie, we need a break. This relationship is too unhealthy. We're unhealthy for each other.

"Okay," Was all he could say.

I went to the bedroom to pack my things. He followed me.

"I love you, Lo. Remember that. Forever and always."

I nodded. "I'm doing this because I love you. We aren't good for each other."

He nodded understandingly.

My love life has taken a huge fall. My love life is no longer existent.

Actually, what IS a love life?

_Love life, what's that?_


End file.
